Walking Dead: Say the Word
"Say the Word" is the fifth episode of season three of the survival horror series The Walking Dead and the twenty-fourth episode of the series overall. It was directed by Greg Nicotero with a script written by Angela Kang. It first aired on the AMC network on Sunday, November 11th, 2012 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Also Starring Co-Starring Uncredited cast Notes & Trivia * The Walking Dead was developed by Frank Darabont based on the series of graphic novels by Robert Kirkman, Tony Moore, and Charlie Adlard. * "WD: Say the Word", "TWD: Say the Word", and "The Walking Dead: Say the Word" all redirect to this page. * This episode is rated TV-14. * Although Lori Grimes was killed off in "Killer Within", actress Sarah Wayne Callies still receives opening title credit throughout the remainder of the season. * Actress Melissa McBride is credited in this episode, but the character of Carol Peletier does not make an appearance. * Rick cleaves four unseen or partially seen walkers with a hatchet as he re-enters the prison at the beginning of the episode. * This is the first actual appearance of Penny Blake, who is shown as a walker in this episode. She was first seen in a photograph in The Governor's office in "Walk With Me" and she was mentioned in "Killer Within". * This is the second appearance of Tim. He appears in three episodes of the series in total. He appeared last in "Walk With Me". * This is the second and final appearance of Rowan. She appeared last in "Walk With Me". * This is the second appearance of Crowley. He appears in three episodes of the series in total. He appeared last in "Walk With Me". Quotes * Daryl Dixon: She got a name yet? * Carl Grimes: Not yet. I was thinking, maybe Sophia? Then there's Carol too. Andrea, Amy. Jacqui, Patricia. Or... Lori, I don't know. * Daryl Dixon: Yeah, you like that, huh? Little Ass-Kicker. What, that's a good name right? .... * The Governor: Hey, hey. Where are you going? * Andrea: What the hell is this? * The Governor: Well, it's a way to blow off steam. * Andrea: Blow off steam? You go for a jog to blow off steam. This is...this is sick. * The Governor: Well, look around. Everyone's having a great time. * Andrea: It's barbaric. * The Governor: It's staged. Yeah, we uh, we pull out the biters' teeth. It's just all for show. * Andrea: That's crazy. This is your reason for keeping walkers around? * The Governor: People need entertainment. * Andrea: So your solution is gladiator fighting? * The Governor: We're reducing these things, we're controlling them. We're shining a light on the monster under the bed. It's fun. It makes people feel better about the whole thing. * Andrea: It's a slippery slope. You're teaching them that walkers aren't dangerous. * The Governor: We're teaching them not to be afraid. .... * The Governor: Do you get off on that? Poking around in other people's things? You've got nothing to hide here. * Michonne: People with nothing to hide don't usually feel the need to say so. * The Governor: That's fair. We all have our secrets, huh? See also External Links * * * * * * Category:2012/Episodes Category:November, 2012/Episodes Category:Adelaide Cornwell